Under Loves Influence
by An Aspiring Auror
Summary: Amortentia doesn't cause love. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. Is this enough to make Lily return the feelings James Potter has for her? Find out when she accidentally swallows some in Potions. Lily/James
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, Evans?"

Oh god, not again! If that is James asking me out, I swear I will hex his face off! We've only been back at school for 1 day and he has already asked me to Hogsmeade 18 times. He is unbelievable!

"Evans, wait! I gotta ask you something!"

No doubt about who that was. There is only one person in the school whose voice is that loud, arrogant and annoying. And, of course, it is very obvious what he is going to ask. What have I done in my past life to deserve such torment?

"Hey Evans, would you please slow down for a second so I can catch up?"

Damn, just ignore him Lily! Pretend you never heard him and just keep walking! Maybe he'll think I'm someone else and leave. If only luck were on my side, just as I have decided to do this, I feel someone grab my arm and spin me around to face them. I sigh and raise my eyes to glare up at the person who has grabbed me and am unsurprised to meet the hazel eyes of James Potter. He grins at me cockily and by natural instinct, I can't help myself from rolling my eyes at him.

"What do you want, Potter?" I ask with as much venom as I can muster.

His expression flickers with hurt for barely a second but I may have imagined it because before I can process anything, his features are rearranged back into his signature smirk, "Well I was just wondering if I could check your schedule to see what classes we have together?"

Whatever I was expecting, it certainly wasn't this. I'm so shocked that he just asked me something that wasn't, "will you go out with me?" that I just nod my head and hand him my schedule. He obviously didn't think I would just give it to him so easily because he doesn't comprehend that I've put it in his hand for a few seconds, but when he does, he blushes slightly and lowers his eyes to the paper.

For a minute, his eyes dart back and forth over the writing and a smile slowly spreads across his face. By the time he's finished reading his grin is amazingly wide. This can't mean anything good for me and I'm about to freak out!

"How many lessons do we have together, Potter?" I groan.

He looks up at me with his eyes glittering happily, "Everything except ancient runes!"

My mouth drops open in horror and I turn to the stone wall of the corridor and hit my head against it, not hard enough to actually injure myself, but enough to make James feel the need to grab me around the waist and pull me back against him on the other side of the corridor.

"Let. Go. . Potter!" I snarl.

"Only, if you promise not to hit your head again!"

"Fine," I sigh, "Now get your hands off of me!"

I can hear the smirk in his voice when he replies, "No thanks, I rather enjoy being in this position!"

I should have expected something like this because James is a complete perv! I yank myself forward and try to pull out of his grip, but he just laughs lightly and tightens his grasp around me. Some of the guys walking past wolf whistle at us and I feel myself blushing furiously. All the girls that walk past glare daggers at me when they see me in _'The' _James Potter's arms. It's common knowledge around the school that he has his own rather large (as in, ¾ of the female population) group of fangirls who would do anything to even have James talk to them.

It's the same with his best friend and fellow marauder, Sirius Black. Their other friend, Remus Lupin, doesn't have quite as many girls chasing him as them, but he still has a fair few (mainly the ones too smart to obsess over 2 bad boys that can't keep out of trouble. Remus tends to make better decisions and can actually go a day without getting a detention. He is the only marauder I find it possible to put up with!) The last marauder, Peter Pettigrew, is honestly not the most attractive, smart, talented or funny person you'll ever meet, but there are still a couple of girls desperate enough to check him out.

There's a loud yell from down the corridor in what is obviously the voice of Sirius Black, "Yeah, get some Prongs!"

I mentally roll my eyes, what is up with them and their stupid nicknames? I understand Moony's one because I figured out about his 'furry little problem' ages ago, but as for the other 3? To me they just seem like random nicknames, but I get the feeling they have more meaning behind them than that…but I know better than to just casually ask them straight out about it. I seriously doubt they would tell me if I did.

Sirius, Remus and Peter appear in front of us, all with very different expressions in relation to the sight in front of them. Remus looks disapproving, Sirius looks proud and Peter looks awestruck, like he usually does when James and Sirius are around him.

"Well, well, well, when did this little…err…get together happen?" Sirius finishes somewhat lamely, unsure of the exact words to use.

I have to say something smart back because sarcastic comments are my way of easing very tense moments such as the one I have currently managed to get myself stuck in, "Right after I married the giant squid, shagged Dumbledore and James got headboy… in other words, never!" I hiss

"Wow, Lily, I didn't think that you were the type to have those kinds of fantasies about our dear headmaster!" Sirius sniggers.

"Ugh! Sirius, you know what I mean, you perv!"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why James Potter has his arms around you… The very same James Potter that you have rejected over 1000 times-"

"Actually it has been less than 1000 times," I interrupt him, because I can't help correcting people when they're wrong, "It's only been 874, not including the 9 times he has proposed to me in the great hall at dinner!" as soon as the words are out of my mouth, I regret saying them. One of my best kept secrets has just been told to the four guys who have the biggest mouths and talk to everyone in the school! All four guys are gaping at me, dumbstruck.

"Y-y-you kept count?" James stutters in disbelief.

"Well I… ummm… just and then… you would… uh err… and he well… ugh! I don't even know!" I drop my face into my hands, with my cheeks as red as my hair.

"Well back to the matter at hand," Sirius pipes up, ending the awkward silence, something, I've noticed, he seems to do a lot, "What's with the public display of affection right in the middle of the corridor... in front of a whole lot of people... I thought you preferred closets Prongs?"

I pull my head out of my hands and glare at him, "I am in this situation, because when I tried to murder myself against that wall over there, this prat decided to pull me back, so I was pressed onto him and then have the decency to not let me go!" I explain.

All the guys burst into laughter and don't even bother to ask me why I was trying to end my life so soon. Eventually, once they've composed themselves and are no longer laughing at the awkward position I am in, Sirius says, "Well, we'll just leave you two alone to bond then!"

"What?" I shriek, "You aren't just going to leave me alone with Potter are you? He seriously won't let me go… ever! Soon enough, he's going to be attempting to get my clothes off! Please help me! Come on? Remus? Peter? No one? Fine then but don't expect me to help you with your potions homework this year guys!"

Still sniggering, the 3 of them turn and wander back down the hall, leaving me alone with a chuckling and obviously very pleased with himself, James freaking Potter!

"When are you going to let go of me Potter?" I ask.

"When a prefect comes and gives me detention," he answers, smirking once again.

I groan in frustration and look longingly at the wall, wishing I could walk back over to it and continue smashing my head. Unfortunately that was impossible considering my current predicament.

"Hey Evans, will you go out with me?"

"875," I mumble under my breath.

"That's not an answer," James says.

"NO! N-O! I will never ever ever ever ever ever ever _ever_ go out with you Potter!"

"...Please?"

I think I am about to die! I need to get away from here, a fast, before I murder the guy with his arms still tightly wrapped around my waist. Just then I get struck by inspiration, "James, please will you let me go?" I pout my lips and widen my eyes slightly. I know he'll do whatever I want when he's sees my face like this.

Sadly, he realises what I am doing and turns his head away, "Don't look at me like that, it's not going to work!"

"Fine," I mutter, but I can't just give up that easily and have to wait here for a prefect to come, which could take several hours. I get another thought. I turn myself around so that my body is pressed against James' and look up at him from under my eyelashes, "Well, I might as well take advantage of this situation..." I smile sweetly up at him, doing my best not to look totally grossed out by what I am doing.

James' mouth is open in shock. He probably didn't ever expect me to openly flirt with him in the middle of a crowded corridor, "And what are you planning on doing," he asked, trying to sound casual, but looking too excited to pull it off.

I then slip my hand under his shirt and trace my fingers up and down his chest. He gasps slightly in surprise and before he can react any more than this, I have yanked myself out of his grip and started to rush down the hall. Just as I am about to turn the corner, I decide to add a finishing touch for all the crap he has put me through since first year. I look back to him and see he's still shocked and unmoving. I laugh at his expression for a moment before I yell back at him, "Hey Potter... Happy 875th!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"C'mon Evans! Admit that you enjoyed that and we'll leave you alone!"

"Sorry Potter, but I was taught not to tell lies!"

"Oh good, so you are going to admit it?"

"No, I'm not! Because I didn't enjoy that at all! Why would I enjoy being in your arms for like 10 whole minutes?"

"Because you're in love with me of course!"

I snap my book shut, stand up and glare at him, "I. Am. Not. In. love. With. You. Potter! I never have been and never will be!"

Potter looks as though he is about to back down under my withering glare, but sadly, Sirius uses the silence to bring up his newly found secret about me, "Of course you are! You kept track of the amount of times that he's asked you out!"

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room has been listening to our heated argument and when they hear Sirius' last remark, they burst into laughter and I blush bright red.

"I do not," I mumble, then take the book I was trying to read upstairs to my dorm. I can't be bothered doing anything else tonight so I decide to just go to bed, as lessons start tomorrow and I don't want to be tired for them. I put on my pajamas and get into bed, hoping that tomorrow will turn out better than today. But then again, if Potter is in practically all my lessons, I seriously doubt that they will be much fun!

As I predicted, the next morning doesn't turn out to be much better than the day before. Potter has decided that if he always sits next to me and asks me out every 3 minutes, there is no way I can continue to say no. It is so annoying that I think I am about to give in, but then I remind myself who this is and know that there is of course a way to say no and it isn't even hard!

"Hey Evans, will you go out with me?"

This puts his total up to 896 and I think that if I don't leave soon, I might just murder him with the spoon sitting in front of me, "Alice, I'm going to charms, see you later!" I say to my best friend, Alice, before standing up and leaving the table.

As I am walking down the corridor I hear footsteps behind me. I glance around to see who it is and find myself face to face with Potter.

"Joy to the world!" I mutter sarcastically.

"Good morning to you too, Lilykins!"

"Don't call me that Potter, unless you want your face rearranged. Now tell me what you want so I can leave!"

"I have a proposal for you,"

"No James, I will not marry you," I sigh.

He raises his eyebrow at me in confusion, "You just called me James, what happened to Potter?"

I blush, "Easy mistake! Everyone else calls you James and I guess I'm so used to hearing it that it accidentally slipped out!"

"Right," he still looks unconvinced, "Anyway, I didn't mean that kind of proposal, I mean sort of like a deal?"

"Go on?" I say, with my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I won't ask you out for the next 3 months-"

I cut him off, "I would like this if it weren't too good to be true! What's the catch?"

"You being my potions partner this year…"

I think it over for a moment, it's actually a really good deal the more I think about it… 3 whole months of not being stalked and asked out by Potter every few seconds.

"Wait, you won't ruin my dates if any other guys were to ask me out, right?" I ask.

"No, but I will stop them from asking you out in the first place!"

"Well, I guess that's the best I'm going to get from you, it's a deal!" I reach my arm out to shake his hand, then turn around and walk to class. When I get there, Professor Flitwick looks up at me,

"Ahhh, Ms Evans. This year you'll have assigned sears. Your one is just over there," he points to a seat on the right side of the class room.

I nod, walk over to my seat and take out my books, quill and parchment. By the time I'm done, most of the class is here and seated at their assigned desks. Only 4 people aren't here and only 4 seats are vacant. 2 of them are on either side of me.

The people not here are obviously the infamous marauders, late as usual, not wanting to harm their reputation. Just as I'm mentally rolling my eyes, the door flies open and Potter, Sirius, Remus and Peter all walk in.

"Sorry we're late professor!" Remus says.

"Speak for yourself," Sirius mutters and Potter and Peter snicker.

"Alright boys, this year you'll have assigned seats, so," he consults his piece of paper, "Mr. Pettigrew, over there by Ms McKinnon, Mr. Lupin, on Ms Evans right, Mr. Potter, up front by me and Mr. Black, on Ms Evans left."

I sigh with relief when Potter isn't beside me. Black is nearly as bad, but at least he isn't constantly asking me out and flirting with me. I smile to myself when I remember that James won't be asking me our either for the next 3 months. Then I wonder if our deal includes flirting because his constant attempts at chatting me up are almost as frustrating as being asked out by the biggest git in the school for 5 whole years.

I quickly scribble a note asking about whether flirting is included in the deal and then chuck it at the back of Potter's head, as Sirius and Remus sit down next to me. I see Potter read the note, write a reply and throw it back to me. I open it and read:

'Nope, that wasn't part of the deal. If I couldn't flirt with you, I would surely die!'

I groan and Potter turns to me and smirks. I glare at him until he turns back around and listens to Professor Flitwick at the front of the class, "Today, you'll be working on the truth spell in groups of three with the people on either side of you. If you haven't mastered the spell by the end of the lesson, it will become homework to do so. Begin!"

I face my two partners, one who I don't mind that much and the other who I do, "Well, who wants to go first?" I ask

"Oh me, me!" Sirius begs, bouncing up and down excitedly.

I look at him, "Honestly, I don't exactly trust you with a wand Sirius, so I'm going to let Remus go fist."

"Who do I do it on?" he asks me.

"Just do it on me, I don't mind," I say

He raises his wand, points it at me and says the incantation.

"Did it work?" Sirius asks.

"Only one way to find out," Professor Flitwick says from behind me, "Everyone please watch as we see whether Mr. Lupin has executed the spell correctly. Go ahead, ask her something!"

Sirius thinks for a second and then grins, meaning it can't be good. He asks, "Have you kept count of all the times that James has asked you out?"

I try to stop the words from coming out of my mouth but it is pointless, "Yes, he's asked me out 896 times, including the 11 times today and not including the 9 times he has proposed to me," I say with my face heating up.

There is a stunned silence for a second. Even though most of the people in this class were in the Gryffindor common room last night when Sirius told everyone I kept count, they didn't actually believe him. A second later, half the class is on the ground in hysterical fits of laughter. I suddenly find myself being asked more questions that I have no choice but to answer truthfully to.

"Do you like having a stalker?" someone calls out.

The words once again pour out of my mouth before I can stop them, "Yes, I do kind of like having a stalker. It feels nice that someone actually notices me and thinks I'm worth obsessing over!" there goes another one of my biggest secrets.

"Do you want to go out with James Potter?" another voice calls.

"No, I can honestly say that I do not want to go out with Potter!" I state and see James' face fall slightly. His swollen head had obviously expected me to confess my undying love for him! Arrogant much?

"Why don't you want to go out with him?"

"Because he is an arrogant, conceited, bullying pig!" I say and see his face fall even more.

Alice sees how embarrassed I am and turns the spotlight off of me by turning to James and saying, "Marlene, why don't you try it on James as Remus has obviously got the spell down."

"Erm, ok?" Marlene says, slightly nervous, now that the whole class is watching her. She points her wand towards Potter and mumbles the incantation.

"Well did it work?" Alice asks.

"Let's test it shall we?" Sirius announces and steps up to Potter, "James do you find me attractive?" The whole class breaks into a fit of the giggles but Sirius just stares at him and waits for the answer…

"No, Sirius, I'm sorry but I don't swing that way. I am honestly just not gay!" James replies

Sirius puts on a high-pitched, false girly voice and pretends to flip his hair, "Well the spell can't possibly have worked if he can say that he doesn't find me attractive!"

"Hey Sirius," I laugh, "I'm still under the spell and I can honestly say that I don't find you the least bit attractive!"

Sirius' mouth drops open in shock, "But how is that possible? You are a member of the female gender and all chicks find me irresistible! You are girl?" he ends with a question.

"Yes, and you _are_ a git! I prefer the less conceited type!"

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it! Just for that comment, I'm going to continue taking advantage of your situation… Do you find James Potter attractive?"

I try to bite down on my tongue and stop the words from coming out, but of course, my attempts are fruitless, "Yes, I do find James Potter attractive."

Once again everyone is snickering at me and my cheeks have a red tint to them. Sirius looks more shocked than everyone in the room put together (Apart from James), "So you find James attractive, but not me?"

"Yes, but who wouldn't?" I reply, "I mean, have you seen those abs? And what about the butt? Oh my god! Did I seriously just say that out loud?" I groan.

By the time I've finished talking, half the class is lying on the ground, laughing uncontrollably, "This is so not fair," I mutter, "I thought we were questioning James!"

Sirius grins even wider, "Yes, that is what we were doing, wasn't it?" he turns to James and the class starts to listen intently once again, "Sorry about this mate, but I think the entertainment this is going to cause me will be worth the amount of pain that I end up feeling later… When was the last time you cried properly?"

I see James glaring daggers in Sirius' direction as he mumbles something so quietly that no one can hear it. Sirius rolls his eyes and casts the spell to make James' voice louder, "Sorry Prongs, what was that? I asked you when the last time you cried properly was?"

I find myself feeling bad for James. After all, this isn't the kind of thing you want to admit to the whole 6th year class. But then I remember how embarrassed I currently am and turn my attention back to Potter just in time to hear his answer…

"End of last year… When Lily got mad at me for attacking Snape after he called her a mu- a you-know-what!" when he's finished talking, he looks down at his feet with his face bright red.

This shocks me so much that my jaw drops… For one thing, he didn't call Severus, Snivellus as he normally does. And for another, I made him cry! This thought makes me feel bad. I see a few guys giving James crap and making jokes. Then there are a few girls who think it's the most romantic thing in the world, which makes me want to gag.

I decide to ask James something for myself, "Why did that make you cry?"

At the sound of my voice, he looks up, "Because I was trying to do something nice for you and you still made out as though I was the bad guy, even though I would never call you something even close to that!... I hate it when you're mad at me Lily. When you reject me, yeah, it hurts a lot, but I put up with it because I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, but when someone hurts you and all I try to do it help, but you still yell at me and won't stop hating me? For me, _that_ is the worst feeling in the world…"

The whole room is silent by the time he's finished talking and I can barely think of anything to say, so I go with another question, "You said, you don't want me to do anything I don't want to do, but then why do keep asking me out, even though I've said no 896 times?"

He smiles slightly, "Because I'm just hoping that one day, you will decide that you do want to…."

I roll my eyes, determined to keep hating him, even though he is making it extremely difficult right now, "Sorry Potter, but that isn't going to happen."

The smile fades off of his face and I wish I could take those words back. I have to remind myself that this is James Potter, the arrogant prat that has made my life hell for the past five years.

"Hey Evans, have you ever wanted to say yes to Prongs?" Sirius calls out.

The truth spell hasn't worn off yet and so my answer is still under its influence, "Yes, I have wanted to say yes to him, more than half the times he's asked me out," I clamp my hand over my mouth before I say anything else stupid.

Sirius and James are looking at me with wide eyes, but Remus just looks smug, like he knew all along (Which he probably did), "Then why did you say no?" Sirius asks in confusion.

"Because, the fact that he is really hot doesn't change the part about him being an arrogant immature bully who'll only end up smashing my heart into a million pieces!"

James looks hurt that I would say something like this because, him being the conceited person he is, obviously thinks he's a saint, "Lily, you know I'd never do that… I love you"

The class gasps in unison at his last words, knowing that he can't be lying while under the spell, but I still refuse to believe that Potter could love anyone but himself, "No you don't James," my voice has grown louder, "You just think you do! The only reason you think that is because I'm the one thing in this world that you can't have! You've dated every girl in the castle and then thrown them away a like trash a few days later when you get bored! I'm not just going to be another one of your play things!"

"Lily I-" James gets cut off by Professor Flitwick, who has probably decided that that is enough drama for one day,

"Alright, everyone, pack up your stuff. It's time for next lesson."

As I walk out of the room, I feel someone's eyes boring into my back… I know who it is, but I won't turn around to talk to him. I'm just way too confused!"

**Author's note: Hi guys! I'm not going to leave a long note! Just wanted to say Hi! I'm the author of this story and I really hope you like it! Please leave me a review, whether it's a comment, a complement, a question, an issue, some criticism or anything else! I'd just love to hear from you guys! Thanks! xx**


End file.
